ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
The Falcone crime family is one of the three Mafia crime families in Mafia II. History Background The Falcone crime family was founded by Carlo Falcone when he conspired with the Vinci Crime Family to bring an end to the Vinci-Moretti War by killing his boss, Tomaso Moretti, leader of the Moretti crime family. After this, Carlo took over all Moretti's operations and founded the Falcone crime family out of what remained. The Falcone family became a ruthless rising star in the Empire Bay underworld. They were the second most powerful family in Empire Bay and were the family that Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro would eventually join. Drug Business An apt strategist and modernizer, Carlo had no time for Sicilian mafia traditions. He recognized that the mob got rich through Prohibition, and that they need a similar revenue stream to stay at peace. Knowing this, he got involved in the drug trade and quickly became the main supplier of marijuana and heroin to Empire Bay. When he found out Alberto Clemente was trying to muscle his way into the drug trade, he had him assassinated by bombing the Empire Arms Hotel where he was holding a family meeting. This resulted in the deaths of both Clemente and most of his crime family, putting them out of business for good. He then set his sights on taking out Frank Vinci, the last person standing in his way of becoming the only crime family in the city. Federal Investigation After being vouched for by Vito Scaletta, Falcone accepted former Clemente family member Henry Tomasino into the Falcone crime family. It was soon learned that Tomasino was a rat who was passing information on Falcone's operations on to the Federal Bureau of Narcotics. This brought a lot of heat down on both the Falcone and Vinci crime families. Carlo Falcone's Death After a failed attempt to kill his Consigliere Leo Galante, Frank Vinci knew it was only a matter of time before Falcone came after him. On the insistence of Galante, Vinci agreed to send Vito Scaletta to kill Falcone. On September 26th, 1951 Falcone was killed by Vito with the help of Joe Barbaro at the Zavesky Observatory. What became of the Falcone crime family or it's members after that is unknown. Members Mafia II *Carlo Falcone (Boss, 1933-1951, deceased) *Eddie Scarpa (Underboss) *Antonio Balsamo (Soldato) *Harvey Epstein (Accountant) *Vito Scaletta (Soldato) *Joe Barbaro (Soldato) *Henry Tomasino (Soldato, deceased) *Frankie the Mick (Associate, deceased) *Marty Santorelli (Associate, deceased) The Story of Frankie Potts *Frankie Potts (Associate, deceased) *Berto Grossano (Member, deceased) *Mickey Pietra (member, deceased) *Jerry (????) Joe's Adventures *Rocco (Caporegime, deceased) Trivia *There is also a Falcone crime family in the classic gangster novel series The Godfather, written by Mario Puzo. Gallery Carlo Falcone - Family Album.png Eddie Scarpa - Family Album.png Antonio Balsamo - Family Album.png Vito Scaletta - Family Album.png Joe Barbaro - Family Album.png Henry Tomasino - Family Album.png Marty Santorelli - Family Album.png Harvey Epstein.png Rocco.png Category:Site Administration Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia III Category:Mafia II